Desk job
by HighlyFunctioningPsychopath
Summary: Non magic world. Hermione is working in her new desk job as a personal assistant to pay her way through law school yet she can't seem to get her sex God boss off her mind. lemons, smut M rated


**Welcome, enjoy and review :) HFP**

I stared blankly at the flashing line that appeared and then reappeared on the empty document page. The computer screen glazing in and out of focus, boredom over whelming me. I repositioned myself on the cushioned desk chair I sat on, behind the lush desk that held the computer that held my attention or lack there was. To be more correct, my attention was pointed at the one man who sat behind those double wooden doors, the man who I had been consumed with for the last 2 months, since I was hired at this god forsaken job. I was his personal assistant; I handled his dealings, his appointments and his clients when the only thing I really wanted to handle was him.

I wasn't shallow it wasn't as if I had only got the job for a sex god male but I actually wanted this job. It was after I was hired when I was reappointed at Mr. Malfoy's person assistant. I let out a sigh again fiddling with the pencil that I held between my fingers, watching the wooden object in my hand and an image of the hard object I wanted to be holding flashed through my mind. It didn't help that I hadn't slept that wasn't a one night stand since my bad breakup 2 months ago.

Ron, my boyfriend of 3 years had accepted a job in Australia and me, wanting to stay at home and not willing to move 17000 km just for a job, fought until eventually we separated, him moving with half my furniture and me staying in the apartment we had bought and now die to his absence felt too empty.

And so I filled that emptiness with a job, and then a dog, and then many one night stands, nothing helped. The only thing that helped was this crazy crush, it just filled the void with lust yet it worked. I had joined the Elit Corporation in early October, acting as a simple assistant, slowly working my way up to sectary and then personal assistant. I worked behind the old and kindly Garret Nortal for 3 months until he went on early retirement, and so I was transferred to the law sector and now worked for the sex god.

Elit was a telecom company that linked half of the world's phones together and so yes it was huge and was quite easy to get lost in, but a bit of flirting here a bought drink there and boom you were in, or at least as in you could be when you worked as an assistant. I was shaken out of my memory by the buzz alert of an email, opening it I read. "Call Mr. Yorkso for 1 o'clock and book lunch for 2 in Marinos." I smiled and rolled my eyes, half annoyed and half humoured by the fact that the man next door had to communicate with me by email and not simply look out the door and open his mouth…. His gorgeous mouth….. No Herm, focus! You have job to do, the worst thing you could possible do is get fired now.

I reached for the phone that lay to the right of my desk and as I leaned down the front of my pale pink blouse fell down to reveal the edge of a nude lace bra, exposing the soft skin of my breasts. True the top I was wearing was a tad risky for work but I had gotten desperate, trying to make him notice me, 1st it was the low tops then the sheer tops, then the short skirts and the sexy undergarments and now..

Well it was a combination of them all and yet every time his glassy blue eyes met mine his face was as impassive as ever. Today I wore as well as the shirt, a tight white knee length skirt that had a very high slit. Accompanied by my now ever constant stockings, heels, today a pale nude to match my bra and a necklace that plunged into my cleavage. The outfit game had started off as a way to get him to notice me, as my best friend and advice Sarah had suggested yet now it was actually fun, I enjoyed picking out outfits and making up new ways to make them sexy, I always was a secret slut.

I dialled Mr. Yorkso, confirming the legal terms of the new blue sky update, and then called the restaurant as requested. Within seconds of me completing my tasks the door opened and the man himself emerged from his office, opening the dark sleek doors and stepping out with long purposeful strides. I rose quickly as I had been told to do when I 1st started working for Mr. Malfoy.

I had been given a good few guide rules from his pervious assistant. 1) Stand when you see him, 2) Do what he tells you to do straight away and 3) Do not ask Mr. Malfoy about his personal life. And so I stood, I didn't particularly mind this rule as it gave me a chance to show off my chosen outfit of the day. Yet again, his gaze floats past me, nods to me whilst staring at a spot above my head and says, "I'll email you." Before quickly leaving the room attached to his office that I used as my office. I slumped to my seat again. Obviously I wasn't this boy crazy, it just gave me something to do during the days, until I went to night school were I trained in law, centralising on corporation and stocks laws.

I didn't just get this job because boy opportunities, that was just a perk. No after Ron left me and I lost my job in my law firm I headed for company law. For this I needed to complete an 18 month course and get some experience in the field I wished to work in and that happened to be the Elit Corporation. The desk job was to pay my way through night school and then finally sit the bar and become a full-fledged lawyer... hopefully. Yet for now even though it slightly pained me I had to do the tedious work of a personal assistant. Another email binged; Mr. Malfoy's meeting for Thursday was moved from 4A on the 56th floor to 7B on floor 34.

I read through the email quickly and then emailed the new information to Mr. Malfoy. He was a strange man; it had to be said, sexy as hell but strange. With greying blue eyes and slivery hair, mid toned skin and a built form he stood at around 6.2, of course I didn't know completely I was only eyeing it.

But his perfect form wasn't the strange get thing about him; it was his cold indifference to almost everything. The only thing he really seemed to be passionate about was his work. But from everything else he seemed to cut himself off, always holding something back. But not as he didn't have anything to say or he wasn't thinking anything important, more like he felt the need to hide himself or be cold. Not letting himself close to anyone. Although I had seen glimpses of the true him.

When he had received a call from his mother relating that his sisters son had been born healthy and safe. He had smiled for what seemed to have been a week and treated the whole office to a drink. Then again when the news of the Paris shooting came in, it was like an explosion had had been formed within his mind. I had been the only on in the office to see but he ranted at me for a good 20mins on his true feelings of religious control, society and the inner workings of the human mind so that it could justify such an act been committed. It was... incredible.

I was in awe of him for the 20mins that he confessed his true self. You could see in the moments that he lost control that he was a thoughtful, caring and in depth man who felt the need to pull himself back from society for some reason. Un that moment I started feeling more than just lust for him, but unwilling to let myself feel anything like what I felt for Ron I also pulled myself back and quickly went home to lose myself in the body of a stranger. That night I had imagined this strange man to be the one who I really wanted to be with, I indulged myself for those few hours with a strange and the morning after I pushed my feelings down and focused on the work in hand, night school and only my lust for Draco Malfoy.

The rest of the morning pasted without any drama or abnormal happenings. I sat I'm the cafeteria at a line table and awaited my normal lunch crew. I was a few minutes early and had already gotten my lunch since Draco hadn't returned or sent any emails and so I gave myself an early lunch. Watching the clock I waited for the hand to hit 1, as soon as it did an imaginary school bell went off in my head and people started to float in, in pairs of 2s and 3s. I focused back on my homemade salad, stirring the tomatoes round with my fork to make myself look busy and to avoid any awkward eye contact with anyone.

When the approaching footsteps made me look up. Expecting to see one of my work friends making her way to me I was surprised when it was the intern Draco had taken on last week. I smiled at her but she didn't return the kindness and stood awkwardly at the front of my table facing me. "Emm. Mr. Malfoy wants to see you." I frowned but stood and walked beside her hurriedly. "Did he say what it was about?" I asked confused. I had taken early lunches before and it hadn't been a problem. If he wanted me for a mundane matter he would use just called me or gotten Laura to call me so it was something serious. I couldn't think of anything I'd done wrong but in the darkest part of my mind I imagine that I had and him punishing me but bending me over his desk and spanking me. I shook my head trying to clear the fantasy and continued.

"No" Laura said "he just said to get you, he seemed kind of mad but then again you can never tell with Mr. Malfoy." I nodded to her to let her know I understood but didn't say anything. The little fantasy was back. Whilst walking out Susan, the head of IT and my best friend frowned at me, mentally asking me.

"What's up?" I shrugged back and but my lip as a reply. She gave me a hopefully smile and winked at me. The lift was awkwardly silence as we rode up to the floor. I gave awkwardly little jump as the doors pinged as we reached the floor. I stepped out awkwardly and looked back at Laura expecting to see her following me but only saw the lift doors closing.

I gulped and stood a little straighter walking to his office. I had never liked being given out to as a kid and apparently the fear had stayed during adulthood. Also I was only a few weeks in this job; it wouldn't do to be fired so soon. I went to open the door and then stopped myself remembering to knock 1st. In reply to my knock there came and low voice "yes" I opened the door and walked in. The airy office was lined with wall to ceiling windows, with sparse furniture.

A large desk and chair with the office necessities, a couch and small table set as well as an assortment of refreshments placed on the table and a ensuite off to the side. "Ah yes, Hermione, come in." I closed to door and walked in clenching my hands in front of me so I wouldn't fidget. "You wanted to see me..." I said as if a question. He smiled slightly awkwardly and sat back looking at me with appraising eyes. "Yes... yea I did." He said, I saw a glimmer of the true Draco as he became flustered. I had to stop myself from smiling. "Well it's your..." he trailed off and then started up again. "You're... your... email font." He said. I was puzzled. "My email font." I said as a question again.

"Yes, it's too small." He said in a rush as if he was forcing them out. "Oh I'm sorry I'll change that right away." I said. The mask was back. "Yes do that." He stared for a few seconds but what seemed like forever. "Is that all sir." I asked. He closed his eyes at the word sir from my mouth and my dark fantasies of him raised their heads in hopeful anticipation.

"Yes... I mean no." He said standing up and running a hand through his hair. That amazing hair, hair I wanted to run my hands through and clench in my fist as he drove his dick hard into me. I took a deep breath and forced the fantasy away. My fantasies of him always seemed to get worse when I was with him especially when I was alone with him. Malfoy paced around his desk to sit on the edge.

I stood about 3 feet away from him and I could see his chest moving up and down as he breathed. It might have just been my imagination but he seemed to be breathing heavier than usual. "No?" I asked quirking an eyebrow and moving a little closer to him. He swallowed and I smiled so it wasn't just me, he was into me as well. "It's to do with your clothing." he said reclaiming himself and placing his mask back on.

"My clothes?" I asked placing a hand on my waist. "Yes, they're a bit too... too... revealing for the office." He was still cold and distant but I could see that he was having trouble keeping the mask on. I bit my lip as if I was surprised. "Oh... I'm sorry, I... Didn't know, if you're bothered I can change." "Yes, you've drawn the attention of some of our clients and I feel that it is inappropriate." He said all of this very curtly and in a professional tone. "Other clients are noticing? Does... it... make you... jealous." with every word I moved closer to him until we were almost toe to toe.

"No!" he said a bit too harshly. "I mean of course not." Malfoy's form that was so close to mine moved away quickly behind his desk as if using it as a shield from my flirting. I bit my lip again seeing his eyes sharpened on the movement as soon as I did. "What exactly is inappropriate?" I asked walking away from the desk. "Is it my heels?" I asked bending down to give him a view of my cleavage and slipping both off, dropping them to the floor. His eyes widened but he stayed perfectly still. "Or the way I do my hair." I said, reaching up and taking out the single clip that held it up and shaking it out so that my light brown hair fell onto my shoulders.

"Or my blouses." I said and started to undo the top button. Suddenly Malfoy rushed forward and grabbed my hands, pinning them to my sides so that I couldn't touch my buttons. "Don't... don't do that." He growled at me. It was a dark and sexy as all fuck side of Malfoy that I had never seen before. "Why not?" I said cheekily. "I'm only doing what you told me to sir." as I said sir I looked up at him through my eyelashes with hooded lids. "He growled and slammed me against the windowed wall.

Pressing his face close to mine and breathing me in, our lips almost... almost touching. "Don't do that, because it turns me on like hell and I'm pretty sure there's a gentlemanly code for not screwing the sectary." I could feel his harden dick pressed against my thigh and I smiled.

"1st off, I'm your personal assistant not sectary. 2nd there's nothing in the lady's handbook that states you can't screw your boss." I said and leaned up, wrapping my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. He answered my kiss back hungrily as his hands encircled my waist and brought me closer to him. Our tongues stroked each other's, deepening our kiss. His teeth bit down on my lip as his kisses made their way from my mouth to the side of my neck. I draped my hair to one side so that my neck was exposed to him. His lips travelled down my jaw line and onto my neck.

I moaned with pleasure as his tongue met the soft skin of my neck. "I've wanted to do this for the last 2 months." I said through my moans. His hands caressed my back and my hand travelled up to clench his hair like I had wanted to do for so long.

"And why didn't you?" he asked with a small chuckle. "Didn't know you were interested." I said and he pulled back to look me in the eye. "How could I not be interested" he said kissing my lips again and running his hand down to the buttons on my blouse teasingly slow undoing them one by one whilst kissing my neck and my lips. "I've thought about fucking you a hundred different ways since you started here." with his last word he had reached the end of my blouse and I quickly pulled it off not caring about the expensive material that fell to the ground.

His mouth went to work on the tender skin that my bra exposed as my fingers worked on his buttons. He groaned and reached for my fingers halting them. Instead he grasped both sides of his shirt and ripped it off. Buttons flew everywhere and you could only hear the small pings as they hit the ground, heavy breathing and our moans. The palms of my hands press against his toned chest. I could feel the hard muscles under his soft skin as his hand explored my body. His body press against mine as I reached down to undo his buckle and his trousers pooled to the floor.

He did the same to my fitted skirt. As soon as the piece of clothing hit the floor he stepped back to look at my exposed body his hands resting on my waist as he stared in awe at my form. "You're so beautiful." he said leaning down and kissing me once more. "It's been so hard to control myself over the last few weeks." his fingers undid my bra clasp and I gave a soft sigh.

"Why did you?" I asked, grinding up against him, his hard bulge making me wet. "I have no idea." he answered as his tongue grazed my nipples and I whimpered. His hands cupped my breast, licking and sucking on my hardened nipples. "Your breasts are amazing." he breathed through kisses and I moaned encouraging him to continue. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the cold glass above my head. The moment was full of hot dominance and I could see him for what seemed like the 1st time, the true him without any mask. "I've imagined what I'd do to you so many times, thinking of you as I went to sleep, you've been in my dreams, waking up to the image of you and my harden dick." he said biting softly down on my ear.

I couldn't answer the only thing I could do is moan with pleasure and want for more. In one swift moment and my hands remaining pinned above my head he flipped me rounds so that my back was to him and my large breasts pressed into the cold glass, this only seemed to turn me on more. "I can't handle not having you anymore." he said ripping away the thin material of my panties that were already soaked from the build-up of this moment.

I heard the ruffle of clothing as he freed his cock from the material of his boxers. I bent over and spread my legs, placing my hands on the glass, showing my willingness. His fingers pressed against my entrance, damping it with his saliva. "You're already so wet for me." he whispered and with a jolt he thrusted into me. I gasped with the size and the feeling of finally getting what I had wanted for so long. He started off slowly, working into a fast rhythm. Every time he thrusted into me my breast jiggled forward. His hands that were at 1st placed on my back moved to grasp my breasts.

"You like it don't you." he grunted. "You like me fucking you against a window were everyone can see." I bit my lip and gasped out. "I fucking love it, but not as much as you love the idea of everyone seeing you fucking me, my total submission for you." He growled and leaned down to bite down on my shoulder, continuing to move inside me. I moaned loudly not caring who heard.

His cock felt so amazing inside me and... I couldn't ... It was hard to think of anything except of how amazing he felt, It was everything I had imagined it would be. And with that thought I reached the edge and fell off, biting hard down on my lip and moaning his name as I climaxed. "Draco" He growled and continued his thrusting. "Oh I'm not quite done with you baby." he said Pumping harder into me. His finger trailed down and stroked my clit to stimulate me again, as the pleasure rose he climaxed into me, his seed slipping out of my tight cunt. Listening to his moans and to a few more stokes of his fingers against my clit I cummed again and lost myself in the pleasure of his body.

He stood and held my back to his chest. Cradling my form and kissing my shoulder and my neck. I took him hand and led him over to the couch. I nuzzled into his arm as he wrapped it around me, cradling me to him. "So can we count this as a regular occurrence, or as one of my daily tasks?" I asked kissing his neck softly and sucking so that I would be able to leave my mark on him. He pulled away, and pushed me to arm's length. "No this cannot ever happen again, besides what I said before this is true, I'm pretty sure there's a rule about fucking co-workers 1st of all during work hours and 2nd at all. So… no, this can't ever happen." He looked down and seemed to be legitimately sad at the fact. I stood and walked over to my shoes that lay on the ground around 5 feet away.

"Ok… I guess if that's how you feel." As soon as I reached my shoes I bent over, so I could give him a view of my ass. I then turned around, letting my hand glide up my body until I reached my hair, which I then shook out with my fingertips. His eyes were pinned on me. I faced him and stared right back at him, slowly moving my legs further apart. He rose and rush quickly towards me, grabbing my waist in one hand and my leg in the other hand, so that one leg wrapped around his waist. His lips met mine as he whispered.

"Fuck it"

 **Hope you enjoyed and review PLEASEEEEEEE**


End file.
